Autobots At The Lake OptimusXElita Movieverse
by NoSacrificeNoVictory20
Summary: Basically this is a redo of the lake scene in the 2007 Transformers movie. This is just for fun, so please don't judge. I'm not a professional writter or anything like that. I just hope that you enjoy it.


"Elita are you almost done? We're going to be late!" Chromia shouted.

"I'm just finishing up some work. We'll get there in time. Don't worry" Elita One responded.

"Okay, just because you're the commander of the female autobots doesn't mean you have to be a workaholic. Now lets go" Moonracer grabbed Elita's arm and yanked her away from her work.

"C'mon, lets go. I said i was going to meet Bumblebee there, and i don't want him to think that i ditched him" Arcee said.

"Come on Elita i wanna try out the new ride" Flareup Said excitedly.

"Okay ladies. Lets roll!" They we're off to a celebration at a lake. The war was over and Megatron was no more. They found a great source of energon and were able to bring back some of the Autobots. Including Elita One, who was sacrificed to the allpark some years ago. Some Decepticons were even smart enough to join over to the Autobots side instead of facing a much worse fate.

"How many people did you say were going to be here?" Flareup asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little face Flareup. Its a lake. Public property. We're allowed to be here" Elita said.

"I don't remember being invited" Moonracer said sarcasticly.

"Who cares, you're with me. So you'll be fine" Elita replied.

"So Arcee, how are things with that hot little camaro going huh?" Chromia asked the fuchsia colored motorcycle.

"You should worry about your own relationship don't you think Chromia?" Arcee said.

"I was just asking. And Ironhide and i are doing just fine. Its been so long since we've fought side by side. But its never been better" Chromia said happily.

"Oh man, Optimus is here" Elita said.

"Whats so bad about that? You like him don't you" Flareup asked.

"And it looks like Fracture is with him too" Arcee said.

"Great" Elita said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Oh relax Elita" Chromia said. The femmes transformed into their robotic modes.

"Okay. I'm cool right?" Elita asked.

"Yeah you're cool" Arcee replied.

"Good" Elita said.

"Hey ladies. Nice ride" Bumblebee walked up to the femmes and greeted them.

"Thanks Bumblebee. Sideswipe created it, and we get to take it for a test run. Isn't it sweet!" Arcee said.

"Its a beauty" Bumblebee repled.

"As beautifull as me?" Arcee asked playfully.

"You're more beautifull Arcee" Bumblebee hugged the small femme.

"Well, i'll see you girls later" Arcee waved and walked away with Bumblebee.

"Well well well. What are you girls doing here hmm?" Fracture walked up to the femmes. She had switched sides to the Autobots to save her own pathetic life. Even though Elita and here team thought that her life wasn't worth saving.

"We're here to climb this tree" Elita said.

"Oh yeah?" Fracture replied.

"Mmhmm" Elita said.

"We're also here doing research for a book we're writting" Flareup said.

"Oh yeah, whats it about. Sucking at combat?" Fracture said sarcastically.

"No, its about the link between being a Decepticon about being an evil bitch" Flareup replied.

"Oh you think thats funny do you?" Fracture asked.

"Oh yes, we find it extremely funny. Hilarious even" Chromia said.

"You and your friends will love it. Its got mazes it in and little coloring areas, popup pictures. Its alot of fun" Elita said with a smile.

"Why you little..." Fracture took out her weapons. She was close to taking a shot when Optimus Prime stopped her.

"Alright y'know what, stop" Optimus stepped in front of Fracture and pushed her back.

"But..." Fracture pleaded.

"Now" He said. Optimus looked at her with an angry look on his face. She knew she was in trouble. He grabbed her by the arm and walked away with her.

"Optimus, why are you always siding with Elita and her troops? What good are they?" Fracture asked.

"I could ask you the same question. You better get your act together. I'm getting sick of this" Optimus said.

"Well Elita better learn to keep her mouth shut before i shut it for her" Fracture said.

"Elita One is one of the finest Autobots under my command and you will NOT disrespect her like that, is that clear!" Optimus stormed off and walked away.

"Okay... You'll call me" Fracture said.

"Hey Elita look!" Moonracer said pointing.

"Its Optimus. Where's he going?" Flareup asked.

"Back to the base. Bumblebee told me" Arcee said. The radio turned on and a song started to play.

...Who's gonna drive you home, tonight...

"Hey man whats wrong with the radio?" Flareup asked.

"Drive him home tonight" Elita mumbled.

"What? He hangs out with Fracture man, let him hitchhike" Flareup said.

"Thats like a billion miles from here Flareup. This is my only chance, you gotta be understanding alright" Elita said.

"Can't he just transform and drive there?" Moonracer asked.

"Don't ruin my moment" Elita said.

"What about the rest of us huh? You can't just ditch us. C'mon we'll put him in the back and we'll be quiet" Flareup said.

"Did you just say put him in the back. Really?" Elita replied.

"But i called shotgun" Flareup whined.

"I'm not gonna put him in the back Flareup. Get out" Elita said.

"This is a party foul" Moonracer said.

"What rules?" Elita asked.

"Hoes before bros!" Moonracer said.

"You gotta get out of the car" Elita drove off to catch up with Optimus.

"Optimus! Hey!" Elita said. Optimus looked over to see the femme in the car trying to communicate with him.

"Its Elita. Listen, i was wondering if i could ride ya home? I mean uh, give you a ride home, in my car to the base or whatever" Elita said slapping herself in the head. Optimus stopped and decided to take her up in her offer.

"Are you okay Optimus? You seem a little, i dunno" Elita said.

"Frustrated? Yeah, Fracture is starting to tug on my last nerve. Theres no reasoning with her" He said.

"Oh, well. I'm sure she'll come around... Maybe" She said.

"Yeah, maybe. She doesn't seem to like you very much" Optimus said.

"Maybe she's jealous. You and i have been close friends for a very long time" Elita said.

"Thats true" He said.

"Yup" Elita replied.

"So have we ever fought battles together or anything like that?" Optimus asked.

" Yeah, we've gone through a few battles together, for 9 million years. Something like that" Elita said.

"I'm sorry. It was just so long ago, and we haven't seen eachother for a long time" He replied.

"Thats understandable" She said. A few seconds after the radio started to play again.

...When i get that feeling, i want sexual healing

Sexual healing, oh baby

Makes me feel so fine...

"Is everything alright?" Optimus said.

"I'm sorry. Just working out the kinks" Elita mumbled as she was trying to fix whatever was wrong.

"The radio is uh. This radio is broken or something. Look i wouldn't try this on you okay. This isn't a romantic thing or anything. Not that you're not worthy of trying on or whatever " She said nervously.

"Uh huh, no of course not" Prime said.

"This is a romantic thing that i'm not trying to do. I'm not a romantic friend of yours. Romantic friends do this, and i'm not that friend, i mean i could be..." Elita said.

"Just pop the hood" He said.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Elita got out and Optimus lifted up the hood to see what the problem was.

"Woa nice headers, you got a highrise double pump carberator. Thats pretty impressive Elita" Optimus said staring at the inside of the vehicle.

"Double pump?" She asked.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster" He replied.

"Oh... I'd like to go faster..." She mumbled while staring at the blue mech's body.

"And it looks like your distributer cap is a little, loose" He said.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Elita asked.

"I know alot about this stuff. I learned about it from the internet. I could take it all apart, clean it and put it back together" Optimus replied.

"Thats weird i just wouldn't pay you for mechanical... ohmygod" Elita said.

"Yeah well i don't really broadcast it because i have other things to worry about. Like Fracture. You wanna fire it up for me?" He said.

"Yeah sure. If Fracture is such a jerk why do you hang out with her?" Elita asked. Optimus paused for a second and thought.

"Uh y'know i think i'm just gonna walk. But good luck with the car" He said walking away.

"Oh okay... Walking's healthy right?" She said with dissapointment. She jumped up and got in the driver's seat and tried to start the car.

"Oh no, come on you gotta work for me. Don't let him walk away. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" Elita pleaded. Soon enough the car started up and the radio played again.

...Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something, in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong, and i just can't live without you...

"HEY! Wait a second!" She drove the car up to him. Optimus looked at her and smiled.

"Here we are" She said stopping.

"Um, thanks for listening Elita" Optimus said with a smile.

"Oh no problem" Elita replied.

"Do you think i'm shallow?" He asked.

"You? Oh no. Theres alot more, than meets the eye. With, you, Optimus" Elita said.

"Okay. Well, i'll see you later" He said.

"Absolutely" She replied. Optimus got out of the car, walked away and waved to her. When he was gone Elita got a big smile on her face. Knowing she was one step closer to being more than just close friends with Optimus.


End file.
